


Of Recklessness & Water

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Recklessness & Water

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to r.e.m. and michael stipe for using their words blasphemously. apologies to [madeline partous](http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Vault/1377/partous.html) (link is dead, but oh well), a wholly worshippable x-files fanfic writer, whose style I attempted to evoke with this piece, in homage to her attempts to stylistically pay respects to others. a big thank you to allison for being the canon goddess and the coding goddess. big thanks to sara for writing save me, which is huge inspiration to h/g smut writers everywhere. and a dedication: this one's for the boys of checkmated, because they're always pining after wet!ginny.

The rain thumped on her skin. She tilted her head up and tasted it slowly.

Tasted like water.

Sort of sweet, sort of bitter, sort of tasteless.

Like memories.

She remembered them all, whether she wanted to or not, whether they were good or not. It was just her way. And she had learned to accommodate it.

Rivulets ran down her face, her shirt soaking through quickly and her jeans becoming heavy. It wasn't a warm rain by any means, but she didn't notice.

Someday maybe she'd learn to get out of the rain before her skin turned icy from the chill. Her mother always tried to get her inside, but something about rain kept her where she was, since as long as she could remember.

She blinked into it, feeling it pelt down endlessly and carelessly.

The door thumped behind her.

"Mum, I'll be in in a minute."

Her voice barely reached the tip of her nose before she felt hands on her waist.

Definitely not Mum's.

She smiled but didn't turn to him. His palms ran up her sides, stopping just short of her breasts. Her t-shirt bunched wetly beneath his hands. "I convinced her to stay inside, told her I'd come get you instead." One hand moved to casually glide under her right breast, slicking the fabric to her skin. Her nipples, already tight with the chill, puckered almost eagerly. "Didn't want her to catch cold."

"That's very kind of you." She casually reached back to put her hands on his thighs, warm skin radiating through trousers being slowly soaked by rain.

"Mm-hmm." His fingers ran smoothly over her areola and she arched into his hand. "I don't understand your fascination any better than she does."

She slid her hands in to touch him intimately, and felt his cock twitch. She smiled. "You don't have to."

"I know." He pressed himself into her hand. His fingers increased their pace on her breast, the soaked fabric moving roughly against her skin.

His lips found her neck. She moaned softly at the trail he left, his wet mouth mingling with the rain. She closed her eyes.

His hand slid down past her waist to touch her mons through her jeans. Her eyes flew open. She resisted the impulse to cry out, trying instead to focus on the pond in front of her.

She smiled.

Turning in his arms, she linked her hands behind his head, through his dampening hair. "You'll understand in a moment." She hooked a leg over his hip, his hand catching the back of her thigh, pushing them into primal contact. Then she kissed him. Rain pounded down on them, sliding between them and surrounding them. Her tongue slicked along his lips and pushed into his with urgency and his groan reverberated in her teeth. His hips moved into hers roughly.

"Ginny, your mum... the house..." he managed between kisses.

She raised an eyebrow at him and reached down to cup his lengthening erection. Very un-subtly so. His eyes darkened considerably. She squeezed softly.

"Come with me, then."

The entendre was not lost on Harry.

She pushed away from him and darted down to the pond. The rain angled into her as she ran.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Her clothes found the bank quickly and she glided into the water without hesitation, feeling it fill the spaces in her body and her soul.

She dove under in greeting.

Resurfacing, she felt rain pelting on her wet head, and wasn't sure where the water ended and she began. She tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue.

Just like being a kid again.

Only better, she realized as she felt his body press against her back. His arousal was obvious and it pleased her. His hands came around to cup her breasts, thumbs playing on sensitive nipples.

"I still feel like your Mum is watching." His words mingled with the rain.

She turned in his arms. His hands roved up and down her back, smoothing through the water. "Ron and Hermione do this all the time, you know."

"Yes, well, Ron isn't anyone's youngest daughter…" He groaned as her groin came into contact with his.

"I think you'll survive." She brought her thighs up around his hips, her body buoyant.

"I daresay." His cock pressed against her warm opening.

He kissed her desperately, sloppily, their saliva mixing in with the rest of the wetness. Everything was wet and he slid into her effortlessly. They clung to each other, slowly moving.

It was different in water.

She liked it, she decided as she easily pulled away until he was barely inside of her, then gently bore down again.

She kissed the rain from his face, his cheeks and eyes and lips and ears, her tongue dancing across his scar as he slid into her again and again. He whispered her name.

It always sounded like a prayer.

Over and over again, she could feel him warm push inside her.

She heard the hitch in his breath and felt the ache in her belly. Soon, soon, soon, her mind chanted, more, more, more. She pressed him into her urgently, her teeth against her lip, her lip against his shoulder. His finger found her clit and she bit into his skin with a muffled scream, waves of orgasm crashing over her.

Somewhere around her, he said her name exultantly. She felt the pulse of his release deep in her body.

The rain fell on them, a steadying presence as they collapsed against each other. The water lapped against them softly, stirred by their coupling.

He kissed her hair and held onto her. "I love you."

She breathed into his skin, listening to the constant movement of his blood. "Me too."

The rain was gentling into a fine sheen of dampness. The water moved around them, holding them in its arms, and she knew suddenly that it didn't matter where it ended and she began.

It would all be just a memory.


End file.
